After chemical and mechanical polishing (CMP) of a semiconductor device, debris and residual solution are removed using a brush typical made of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA). As the brush cleans the semiconductor device, the brush itself becomes dirty and requires cleaning. If the brush is not thoroughly cleaned, debris and residue will be transferred onto subsequent semiconductor devices.
A conventional technique for cleaning a brush uses a quartz plate. A machine (brings the brush into contact with the quartz plate and rotates the brush. This cleaning method relies solely on mechanical force to remove debris and residual solution from the brush. It was found that conventional technique removes approximately 100 particles per minute of cleaning. Over time as the number of particles builds up on the brush, the effectiveness of the brush decreases and the brush must be replaced.